How Did This Happen?
by LostHeroine
Summary: My first fanfic so please be kind. Michael, the popular jock, needs help with his English paper so he turns to the anti social Maria why? well you'll have to read to find out. AU, no Aliens. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Chapter 1

First Period English

It was Monday morning and as usual Maria Deluca was sitting quietly in the back row of her English class counting down the days till graduation. Just 2 years, 3 months and 2 day, Maria though. After that it would be good by Pennsylvania and hello anywhere else. Maria was not your as-seen-on-TV typical happy high school girl, she was quite content being know for her sarcastic cold personality, and though she could at times be kind to others, it only occurred when she felt the person earned the luxury of her good graces. Otherwise Hurricane Deluca was a forced not to be reckoned with. It wasn't that she was cruel; it was simply that Maria had been burned by one to many people in her sixteen years, to let anyone get to close.

For the most part, she preferred to be uninvolved with people, she didn't particularly like being around the drones of her age group, people who actually liked the idea of being trapped in a box 5 days a week 9 months a year, but for some reason Liz stuck through it. Liz Parker had been friends with Maria since they were children; she had watched her change from the pixy girl she once was to the Hurricane she was today. But Liz stuck through all of Maria's drama, she knew deep down Maria was hurting, and she was not about to let Maria close her self off from the world, no matter how hard she pushed her to be left alone.

Liz had to be Maria's complete opposite in terms of personality, she was perky, happy, she liked people, she was head cheerleader, for God sake, not to mention she had the lead in the school play, Maria was happy just avoiding the whole thing, she knew perfectly well that most of the people in her town referred to her as "the Freak," the girl who was too smart for her own good, the girl who wore too much black, and listened to something other than pop music, the girl who skipped the football games and instead headed to the city to see a live band.

She wondered sometimes what she was doing there. Everyone knew about her past, her dad had taken off a few years earlier and Maria had gone from being just another happy puppet to the sullen angry, and honest person she was today.  
What a bunch of clones, Maria though to her self as she opened her notebook and tried to pay attention to the lecture.

"So class what did we think of the book, Frankenstein," Asked Miss Bridge, the English teacher. The class sat stupefied none of the students had read much of the book, let alone understood it. Except Maria, but she wasn't about to say anything.

"Well can anyone tell me who the villain in the story was?" Miss Bridge asked hoping for some form of response. Maria felt sorry for her, Miss Bridge really was a good teacher; she just didn't seem to understand Maria enough to know to leave her be. The women had already asked Maria to join pep squad twice this semester alone. Miss Bridge had this habit of believing that the preppy, blond girls in the class, the ones who frequently tormented Maria to the point of hurricane mode, that these girls were the sweetest people alive. Pam Troy a popular blond raised her hand. "Yes Pam?"

"The monster, of course, it was ugly and mean, and like, killed people," Pam said in her sickly sweet voice, sitting up in her seat trying to look smart. Maria cringed in her seat.

"Maria what about you?" Miss Bridge asked. Maria took a deep breath and then spoke.

"The villain was doctor Frankenstein; he created the creature, hated it, left it to die, tried to destroy it, and basically, just assumed that the creature was a monster because it was different. When, in reality, it was simply his creature, he made it and turned it evil." Maria said quickly.

"That's a very good observation Maria, so you think Frankenstein was the monster, not the creature."

"Well yes, I mean think about it, when you tell someone their stupid, and ugly, and evil, all the time after a while they start to believe you and hate you for thinking that about them. No wonder the creature wanted revenge, it's just like how everyone after a while will start to hate qualities their parents possess."

"So class who agrees with Pam, about the monster being the villain? A few of the other blond Pam followers, or The Pam's, as Maria and Liz liked to call them raised their hands. "And Class who agrees with Maria?" the rest of the class raised their hands, to Maria's surprise.

That's a first, she thought to herself.

Even Michael, the class heart throb, the guy every one of The Pam's wanted raised his hand, and as he did he looked over at Maria and smiled at her.

Just then the bell for next period range, Maria gathered her things and left the class, she met up with Liz outside of her Biology class and they headed to Spanish as they walked past the gym Maria heard someone say something to her "Hey Maria wait up!" she turned to see Michael, the king of the happy people walking towards her. Liz stopped and grabbed Maria's arm so she couldn't keep walking.

"Did you want something?" Maria asked in her usual cold tone.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my English paper on Frankenstein, you seem to know a lot about it and I'm totally screwed if I don't pull a C+ in English."

"Why don't you have one of the Pam's help you, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving up their time to you." Maria said as Liz jabbed her in the ribs.

"Well they probably would but I'd actually like to pass, and besides you're the smartest person in class and I really want to do well on this, what do you say Maria?" Michael said. Maria had to stop her self from smiling at his comment about the Pam's.

"I don't know; what do you need me to do?" Maria asked cautiously, "I'm not about to write your paper for you."

"No nothing like that, but well maybe you could meet me at the public library after school and you could help me to evaluate doctor Frankenstein, that's what my paper is on," Michael asked, as he brushed his hand through his medium length brown hair.

"Of course she will help you, isn't that right Maria?" Liz said, as Maria gave her a slanted look of death.

"Well I guess if I have time after school, I'll meet you there around four-o-clock, okay."

"Great I owe you one." Michael said walking off towards his jock buddies.

"No biggie," Liz replied.

"Yeah no biggie for you, I'm the one who has to teach the Neanderthal how to read," Maria said once she was sure Michael was out of earshot. Maria was not happy with her friend's kind offer.

"Come on Maria it could be fun, besides he's really cute."

"Liz you are out of your mind, I am not happy about this."

That afternoon

It was already five till four and Maria was sure there was no way of avoiding the inevitable.

"I guess this means I have to go meet Michael." Maria said to Liz, who was preparing to push Maria out of her car in front of the public library.

"Good, he really is a nice guy and he does look like he needs some help, you wouldn't want to be the reason why we lost the big game next week." Liz said as she started up her 1989 mustang and headed off to meet up with her boyfriend Max.

"Let me get this straight, he doesn't study, do his homework, or listen in class, yet I'm the reason why he won't be able to play Foot-BALL. Yeah, that makes sense. Besides you only want me to help because he's friends with Max."

"Come on Maria, just go, it won't take that long, and beside you really liked the book. And besides Max had nothing to do with this, Michael is a good guy, and you're the best person to help him now go." Liz said pointing her finger towards the door.

"All right, but you owe me. I'll see you later," Maria said.

As she walked into the library, to her astonishment she saw Michael reading. It was an old copy of sports illustrated but still a shock.

As he saw her, he waved her over. "Thanks for coming." Michael said smirking at her.

"No prob." Maria replied, Michael really was good looking for a jock; he was tall, tan, he had this medium length, wavy brown hair, big brown eyes, really chiseled facial features, and a great body. His nose was a bit large but it fit his face well.  
But he's so not my type, Maria though, he's way to clean cut and he's a jock.

Maria's type of guy usually included a police record, or lip ring. Sometimes both. Her mother always though that any guy who showed up looking for Maria was bad news, yet most had decent personalities, and most were sort of smart, though only about stuff they found interesting.

Michael was the kind of guy who never had to think for himself, no one cared if he knew how to add past thirty all that mattered was that he scored the big touchdown and if he showed up to school that was good enough for his teachers, the principal and everyone else. What a life, just show up and you pass.

So why is he trying so hard now, Maria though, maybe his luck has finally run out and he is going to have to start thinking.

"So where do we start?" Michael asked

"Well why you tell me what you though of the book so far,"

"Oh, well I though you were going to help me figure all that out?"

"You mean you haven't read any of it?" Maria asked

this is going to be a long day, make that a long week Mara though; she cringed at the idea of having to teach Michael how to read, write and comprehend all within a few short days.  
He has to be smarter then this I mean there has to be a brain cell in there somewhere, right? Maria thought.

"Well, not all of it." Michael said looking down at the table top.

I guess not, she though.

"Well okay you have read the first chapter, right?" although she really wanted to ask him if he knew how to read.

"Well," Michael paused.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do." She said as she took out a piece of paper and wrote down her instructions.

"You are going to go home and read as much of the book as you can tonight and write down everything you found interesting that can connect to your paper topic, since the paper isn't due till Friday, you can show me those notes tomorrow and then I'll help you with the stuff you don't understand, okay?" Maria hoped he understood

Michael nodded.

"Well I guess I should go then," Michael said as he began to stand up, "Can I call you if I have any questions?"

"Sure"

"Okay bye"

"Michael, wait," Maria said as Michael turned back around. "Don't you need my phone number?"

"No it's cool I still have it from before" Michael said.

"Before?" Maria asked confused

"Yeah, Liz gave it to me during practice, she said to call you incase you forgot to show up." Michael said with a smirk.

Freaking Liz Parker. Maria thought how did she know I would consider taking off?

As he walked out the door in front of her, Maria could not help checking out his ass.

A good thing he's good looking, because that boy's brain is dead weight, she though.

She shook her head and sent that though to the back of her mind, no way Michael Guerin was going to true me into another one of that Preppy, cheer drones, just to get his attention. No way, Maria Deluca was not the type of girl to change her self for a guy, like it mattered any way he just needs some help and I'm just a sucker who got talked into doing it. She though as she sat up and headed out the door to start her long walk home.

I really need to get my license already. Maria though, as she walked across the parking lot pausing when she heard a familiar voice.

"Need a ride?" Maria turned to see Michael sitting behind the wheel of his brand new 2005 Ford truck, smirking at her.

That smirk is really annoying, Maria though, but a free ride was better then a long walk.

"Sure thanks me owe you one."

"Nah. this makes us even, for today." Michael drove Maria home, it turned out Maria and Michael lived in the same neighborhood.

One of those things you don't realize when you're from two different worlds. Maria though.

Maria was shaken from her thoughts when the first cords of "Enter Sandman" began to play out of the car stereo.

"You like Metallica?" Maria asked as she watched Michael's hands tap along to her favorite song coming out of the radio.

"Yeah, oh sorry, I'll change the station if you want, most girls can't stand them, and I usually have to change the station if someone else is in my car."  
Michael said going to change the dial, Maria put her hand in front of the button and for a moment their fingers brushed against each other, both pulling away quickly, but not without feeling a slight spark.

"Oh, a no don't change it, this is like my favorite song," Maria said trying to regain her head after the strange moment they had experienced. "There actually like one of my favorite bands."

"Really, never would have guessed you were a metal head," Michael said teasingly.

"Well I could say the same about you," Maria shot back, preparing to put up her defenses.

"Hey, just because I don't wear the uniform, doesn't mean I don't still feel the music," Michael said in an even tone.

"I guess you have a point, just never say you as a metal head type,"

"Well appearances aren't always what they seem Maria, you know that just as well as me." Michael said smirking at her, "here's your stop." he said as he parked the car in front of her house.

"Well thanks for the ride, if you need, any helps tonight, with the reading, I'll be home, and I have to baby-sit my little brother," Maria said.

"Cool, I might take you up on that, I don't understand this book." Michael said as he unlocked the door for her.

"It might have helped if you had read it," Maria said as she smirked at him, and climbed out of the truck and headed toward her front door.

Michael just smirked back as he began to drive away. That girl is something else. Michael though as he headed home to start on his reading assignment.

Michael's house

After about three hours of reading Michael had finished nearly the entire book and taken a good few pages of notes for his paper, but he had gotten stuck trying to understand why Frankenstein decided to create the monster in the first place.

Maybe I should head over to Maria's, Michael though, smirking to him self as he remembered the gleam in her eyes while they listened to the Metallica song, her green eyes always looked beautiful but when she was happy they looked almost like emeralds. It was so rare to see Maria smile and Michael knew she early did it.

Maria was wrong in thinking Michael didn't know who she was; he'd watched her from afar for years.

Sure Michael was popular but it wasn't by choice, life just has a way of placing you in to categories, and somehow he'd ended up in the popular box, though at times he wished he could just be himself and not have to think about what others though of his actions.

It must be nice to be Maria, Michael though, to never care what anyone says or thinks of you, to just be yourself all the time.

Michael had gone to school with her since they were in fifth grade and always had a fascination with the Hurricane, she was so beautiful and she didn't even see it. She was so smart and didn't care who knew it, she was so quick tempered, that Michael had to wonder where all that passion in her came from, but in the last few years she had changed so much, he remembered her as the pixy girl she once was.

Michael only wished he could understand her, but she seemed so content behind that stonewall of hers that Michael knew he had only Liz to thank for getting her to even agree to help him.

He really did need the help, if he wanted to go to Brown he would have to do well in school, he refused too only get into college because he was good at sports. There was more to him then a football helmet, even if no one else saw it.

Michael shock his head to clear his thoughts standing up he gathered his notebook and copy of Frankenstein and headed downstairs to walk over to Maria's house.

She did offer to help. Michael told himself as he walked the short distance between their homes.

Around eight at Maria's house

"Turn that thing you call music down. We're about to leave." Maria's mother shouted from across the house.

Thank God, Maria though.

It wasn't that she hated her mother it was just that after her father took off her mother had changed so much. Suddenly her mother wanted her to be something that she simply wasn't; she wanted Maria to be perky. This was not exactly a quality Maria intended on adding to her personality traits any time soon. Amy just couldn't understand her daughter, and over the years it seemed she had chosen not to even bother trying, what with a new husband around and a new son.

"Maria, get out her were about to leave." Maria walked out of her bedroom and got to the top of the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Maria, it's for you." Maria looked down to see Michael standing there with his backpack and a copy of Frankenstein in his left hand.

He actually showed up, Maria though as she self-consciously ran a hand though her hair.

"Hi" Michael said to her with a smirk, as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Clearly the sight of Maria's mother in her costume, Barbie, was a bit amusing; the wig alone must have weighed 35 pounds.

"Hey Michael," Maria said, before turning to her mother.

"Mom this is Michael, he's in my English class. I'm helping him with a paper." Maria told her Amy before she had a chance to start asking a million and one question about the good-looking boy in the letterman's jacket.

It was a rare thing for a boy looking that clean to be seen at her front door asking for her daughter, as a mater of fact; it was the first time in more then three years. Ever since Maria's father, Brian, had left her for another woman, some random blond bombshell with a great butt, no brain, who was barley 22-years-old.

"Well okay bye honey; make sure to put your brother to bed soon." Amy told her as she handed her little son, Jamie over to Maria, and walked out the door with her husband Ken closely behind her. Ken was dressed like a Ken doll complete with a plastic hair and brief case. It was the usual look for him in Maria's opinion, but apparently he thought it was a costume.

Maria tuned to face Michael; he was standing by the stars waiting for Maria to tell him where to go.

"I guess we can work in the living room. It's that way." Maria said pointing to the larger room to the left of the front door. Michael sat down on the large white couch and pulled out his notebook.

"So that's your little brother?" Michael asked, gesturing toward the little boy in her arms.

"Oh yeah this is Jamie, says hi Jamie," she said to the 9-month-old in her arms. Michael watched as Maria let her guard down for a moment and smiled at the little boy in her arms before walking over and placing him in the play pen at the corner of the room, as she bent over to hand the little boy his stuffed Barney doll Michael couldn't help but a take yet another good long look at the beautiful Maria Deluca, she was wearing a pair of black dickey pants and a black tank top with zippers all over it and her long blond hair was cascading down straight to the middle of her back, he shook his head and tried to return to the matter at hand.

"So I started that thing you told me to do. But I got stuck trying to understand why Frankenstein decided to create the monster in the first place." Michael said as Maria walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end, keeping as much distance from him as possible. "I mean did he do it in order to create perfection to make up for his own mistakes and to make himself feel like a God, or was it just an experiment to see if he could do it?" Michael said suddenly.

"Wow that's really insightful, I'm almost impressed," Maria said "Personally I think that Frankenstein created the Monster to prove he could, to show the world his abilities, but now that you mention it, maybe he was trying to make up for his own imperfections."

"So does this mean I've moved past dumb jock standing in your eyes?" Michael asked smirking at her.

"Hey I never called you dumb," Maria said.

"No, but I know you though it," Michael said shrugging, "Everyone else does, not that it matters but I did read the whole book this afternoon. I know, I kind of pull a stupid by not reading the book at all and expecting you to explain it to me this afternoon, but it just didn't seem all that interesting to me when it was assigned," Michael said.

"Wait, you read the whole book in three hours, wow, that's impressive." Maria said the sarcasm no longer in her voice; it had taken her at least 5 hours to finish the book.

"Yeah well I read a lot, just you know not school books," Michael said "Look I know we don't know each other that well so lets start over," Michael said smirking at her and reaching out his hand. "Michael Guerin, 16 born in New York raised in Pennsylvania, currently a quarterback, and future assertion to attend college in Brown University on an academic scholarship. And you are?" he said

Maria decided to play along, "Maria Deluca, born and raised in this pit of a town, currently a student at a school I can't stand and future aspiration to attend college at Harvard, far far away from everything and everyone here," Maria said hesitantly sticking out her hand to shack his, and instantaneously regretting it when she felt the same spark as that afternoon, and pulling her hand away.

"This town can really suck you dry if you let it, I mean theirs has to be something better out they're then this," Michael said echoing Maria's own thoughts. "So, are you hungry? I was thinking we could order a pizza, and finish this," Michael said, trying to ease the weird tension still hanging in the air, Maria smirked.

"Sure sound's good" Maria said, "and for the record I never though you were dumb," Maria said as she picked up his notes and began reading them over. Michael smiled at her as he picked up the phone from the side table and ordered a pizza, half veggie, and half pepperoni.

Maria sat on the couch reading over Michael's notes, highlighting parts that would work well in his paper as the tension from earlier slowly left the room as they worked.

After hanging up the phone Michael sat back down on the couch closer to Maria this time and together they finished summarizing the book and started the outline for his paper.

"Can I ask you a question?" Michael said a few hours later, as Maria returned from checking on Jamie, who was now fast asleep in his crib.

"Sure." She said, Maria had a feeling she knew what the question was, she could see it in his eyes all night, as they sat working and talking, he wanted to know why she was they way she was. He would want to know why she tried so hard to standout and kept people at arms length. But it wasn't something she could explain, or really something others could understand.

"Why Harvard? I mean it's a great school but I'd think you'd want to head toward California or maybe New York," Michael asked picking up another slice of pizza.

"That's your question?" Maria said.

"Yes, why did you think I was going to ask you why you dress like that or something?" Michael asked, Maria looked at him in shock.

"Well yeah I mean that's usually the basic question people try and ask me. It always comes out like 'with all the shit you get why would you put your self through all that, I mean you used to dress like everyone else Maria why change it, let go to the mall and get you something pink'" Maria said in her Pam voice she used when mocking Liz.

Michael could only smirk, "You ever hear of the lemming, there this little gofer looking things, and anyway, once a year or so a bunch of them will jump of a cliff for no reason and some other will see them doing it and jump after them. After a while though some of them get a clue and just stop jumping, but it takes at least one to do that before they quit." Michael said, "I guess I always figured you were that lemming."

"Thanks, I think," Maria said, suddenly a bit uncomfortable under Michael's gaze.

He thinks about me, Maria though, why would he ever do that? While the other part of her mind argued he just compared you to a gofer, should you be offended??

Over the last couple hours the two of them had worked really well together, they had finished the outline and had actually had a fun time talking, joking, and even listening to some Metallica. Which of course made Maria all that more uncomfortable. She wasn't supposed to get comfortable with guys, at least not guys like Michael, she wasn't supposed to be attracted to guys like him, yet over the last few hours all she could do was see Michael Guerin in a very different light,

No no no, she scolded herself, he's just being friendly, and you are not interested in him.

"So why did you change, if you don't mind my asking," Michael asked the curiosity in his voice not lost to Maria's ears.

Maria took a deep breath thinking for a moment, could she share this with him? Would he understand? Finally her guarded side backed down and she spoke.

"I know it doesn't make much sense it's just that for a long time I tried to be like everyone else. I was one of The Pams, as hard as that is to believe, but back then it was easy no one had given me a reason not to be happy and cheery and open to people. Then when I was in the seventh grade my dad left and some of my friends stopped talking to me," Maria paused, everyone in town knew about her dad but Maria rarely talked about it, Michael knew that this was a big step for her and just sat quietly nodding for her to continue.

"After that I just stopped trying to fit in. I mean what's the point, if I'm not happy and all I'm doing is making other people happy. Why bother, you know what I mean?" Maria said.

Of course he doesn't know. He's the male version of everything you're trying to run away from. Wake up Maria. She thought to herself, but Michael nodded as he spoke.

"I know what you mean there are so many times when I've just wanted to get away from my life, to step out of the box people put me in and just be myself. Most of my friends, besides Max and Isabel are, so phony, they would have a heart attack if they found out I don't listen to that lame music and stuff they do. But it's one of those things, sometimes it's just easier to blend in then to be you," Michael said.

"And sometimes it's just easier to standout, then to let yourself get pulled in," Maria said looking back at him for a moment, their eyes meeting in some unspoken understanding, before Maria looked back down at the ground.

"So are you going to Ozzfest this summer?" Michael asked her hoping to change the subject; this was getting a bit intense for both of them.

"Maybe, I really want to but it depends on when and where. How about you?" she asked the conversation lightening at the sheer mentioning of good music.

"I was thinking about it, but you know my friends don't really go to shows like that so no one would want to go with me. And I'd probably end up only going with someone who hated the music and would complain the whole time," Michael said.

"Yeah, that would suck," Maria said, looking at him before adding "Well maybe you'll find someone to go with you."

Was she flirting? Michael thought, for a moment his eyes lingering on her large full lips as she spoke, God she was beautiful.

"Maybe," Michael said standing up "Well I'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow okay," Michael said, fighting the urge to kiss her lips.

Friends man, she thinks of you as a friend, you are not about to throw yourself at her and scare her away right when she opened up to you, Michael told himself.

"Yeah, see you later." Maria said walking with him to the door, and opening it for him.

As he headed out the door and toward his car, Michael couldn't get Maria's words out of his head 'maybe you'll find someone to go with you.' Maybe I already have he though with a smirk as he walked out the door.

Back inside the house

Maria closed the door behind him and proceeded to bang her head lightly against it.

"Oh God what was I thinking, saying that 'Maybe you'll meet someone to go with you' he's so going to think I was flirting with him." Maria said allowed.

Well you kind of were, her mind shot back at her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to help him with his paper, do my good deed for a life time and then avoid him for the next 2 years 3 months and a 2 days till graduation But no. Freaking Liz, I'm going to kill her for volunteering me to help him. Oh and I could just kick Michael for sounding all sweet and smart and funny and for smirking the way he does and looking at me like that. and stupid stupid, stupid me for flirting with him," Maria continued to yell at herself for the next few minutes until she heard Jamie crying on his baby monitor, she headed upstairs and looked in on the little boy.

"Hey Jamie, what is the matter little guy, did your crazy sister wake you up with all that talking to herself?" Maria asked the small child who was now smiling up at her as she handed him a bottle. "Well, I'm sorry Jamie; I'll try to keep my nervous breakdown a bit quieter so you can get some sleep okay?" Maria told him, Jamie seemed to laugh at his sister for a moment before turning over and going back to sleep. Maria removed his bottle and headed out the door.

Now why can't my life be as simple as Jamie's, Maria thought, Jamie doesn't have to stress out like this.

"Of course Jamie is a baby, God this is so stupid I shouldn't be freaking out like this. Their is no reason for me to stress out nothing, happened, and nothing is going to happen. He's not into me, and I'm not into him, were friends, just friends," Maria told herself nodding her head slightly in agreement with her thoughts before heading downstairs and working on her homework.

But what if he is interested in you? Don't you want to know? And besides you know you like him otherwise why are you freaking out. A small voice in her mind asked, Maria decided to ignore and just start on her math.

TUESDAY

Maria had just walked into English class wearing a black and red checkered skirt, a pair of black fishnet stockings; knee high boots and a black t-shirt with the words conform and die written in red.  
As she sat down in her desk she spotted the Pam's heading toward her.

Great just what I need in the morning, Maria though to herself as Pam and The Palms walked up to her desk.

"Nice outfit, Maria, where did you get it, the witch's convention." Pam asked as her followers snickered, Maria took a quick look at the Pams outfits, blue jeans and bright colored Roxy Tank tops, yeah that just screams individuality, Maria though before she spoke.

"Oh no I'll just have to die now; I must have missed last week's copy of Skank but clearly you've all read it, after all you were the cover  
story, 'bitches with to much free time on their hands,'" Maria said, bring silence to the vulture.

Just then Michael walked into class and began walking towards his seat. Courtney, one of the Pams, spotted him and practically ran over to him, She was attempting get his attention with out being to obvious about it, sadly it wasn't working.

"Oh hi Mickey G, you're looking really good today," Courtney said, sliding her hand up his arm, Michael seemed to flinch at her touch.

"Yeah thanks Courtney" Michael mumbled trying to move away from her, Maria watched the whole scene from her seat and suddenly became very possessive.

What a skank, Maria though.

"So can you believe what some people will wear to school." Courtney said looking over at Maria, Maria was giving her, her patented slanted look of death, and Michael glanced over at Maria and smiled at her.

"Actually, I like the way Maria dresses, she looks good in her clothing, and it makes it easier to find her in a crowd." Michael said more towards Maria then to Courtney, "besides why should you care what she wears to school it's not like you put much though into it, I mean your dressed in the same outfit as the rest of your click every day." Michael said motioning towards the Pams taking them all by surprise as the began to disperse to their seats.

"Ugh, Men, you guys just don't get what's  
important" Courtney huffed as she walked back over to her seat.

Maria looked down at her desk for a moment trying to prevent others from seeing the huge smile quickly spreading across her face as she watched Courtney's undoing. As she looked back up, she spotted Michael walked over to her.

"You think it was something I said?" Michael asked her innocently, motioning towards Courtney who was still fuming in her seat.

"I'd bet good money on that one, Mickey G," Maria said chuckling, suddenly become aware of the eyes on her, well to be more particular on her and Michael.

"Cute Maria, real cute. So were meeting in front of the school at three, rights?" Michael asked smirking at her.

"Yeah, three, I'll see you then." Maria said.

"Cool, well I'll see you later," Michael said as he walked over to his seat before class started.

Class seemed to fly by for Maria, unable to concentrate on anything but what Michael had said earlier to Courtney. As she left English and headed to Spanish, the questions in her head only seemed to multiply.

Did that really just happened, why would Michael stick up for me like that, it makes no sense. Maria asked herself, she let the thoughts drift for a while as she walked into the class room and sat in her seat completely missing Liz, who was sitting beside her.

"Hey Maria, so how was your study session with Michael Yesterday?" Liz asked shacking Maria from her thoughts.

"Oh hey Liz, yeah it went fine, he came over last night and we finished his outline." Maria said.

"He came over? I though you guys were meeting at the library, must have gone over really well if you invited him to the house," Liz said, "Hey wait weren't you home alone last night, oh you so have to start spilling right now Maria."

"Liz what are you talking about nothing happened," Maria said quickly

"Oh please Maria, I already heard about English class, so spill what's going on?" Liz said.  
God news travels fast around this place Maria though to her self.

"Liz it was no big deal he was being nice to me that's it, end of story."

"I just can't believe it, Michael Guerin, the most popular guy in school, like you, they write cheesy love songs about stuff like this Maria and you know what this means, your going to be considered cool now and I mean I always knew he kind of liked you but this!..." Liz continued to ramble

"He doesn't have feeling for me, were just working together and, we're sort of friends that's all!" Maria told Liz trying to stop her from making a big scene about something so small.

"Well what happened last night while you were working?" Liz asked.

"Nothing really we just talked, worked, and then we ordered a pizza, because we were both getting hungry…"

"Who paid" Liz interrupted, "that could be important."

"We both did honestly, you're making too much of this, then we listened to some music while we worked and then around twelve or so he left. That's it, no big thing."

"Sure I know your hiding something from me Maria, come on friends tell," Liz always used that line when she wanted Maria to tell her something she didn't want to tell her. 'Friends tell' it had been their little saying as children, but in Maria's case, she'd only tell if she was forced to. At any rate it was too late for Liz to try any more of her torture tactics to get anything else out of Maria as the bell had rung and Senior Lopes came in to class. He was always late. "Mara, tell me!!" Liz persisted, but Senior Lopes gave her a look and she stopped talking.

"Class don't forget your presentations are due Friday." Senior Lopes told the class, Maria, Liz, and Alex looked at each other.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done editing it," Alex told them, smiling to himself as he listened to the girls conversation.

After School at Michael's House

Michael led the way into his house; it was about the same size and shape of Maria's except his house had a whole room dedicated to all his achievements. Maria had never seen so many trophies in a house before.

"So where do you want to work?" Maria asked. Just then Michael's Father walked in, he looked shocked to see Maria, but who could blame him, his son usually brought home Cheerleaders not, not Maria.

"Hi dad, this is Maria, she's helping me with some homework." Michael told his father, the look of fear left the forty something's face and a smirk appeared. Maria could see where Michael got his infamous smirk.

"Nice to meet you young lady."

"You too sir," Maria said trying to be polite, she could always tell when someone didn't like her but she figured she should at least make an effort.

"Oh please call me Hank."

"Well we better get to work dad. We will be in my room, okay." Michael said as he led the way up stairs.

As they entered Michael's bedroom, Maria spotted a drum set in the corner,

"You play drums?" Maria asked, gesturing towards the drum set in the corner.

"Yeah I'm thinking about starting a band once I finish high school," Michael said,

"Really Alex, is always talking about starting a band too, maybe you guys could join up, oh no wait never mind, that couldn't work," Maria said as she realized her statement.

"Why wouldn't that work?" Michael asked confused.

"Well you said you wanted to wait till after high school, and beside I doubt you guys would have much in common" Maria said with a shrug quickly changing the subject. "Anyways we should get started, so where is your desk?" Maria asked looking around the room.

"It's over their," Michael said gesturing towards a desk shaped object against a wall covered in clothing, and junk.

"Okay well I don't think we can work on that." Maria said laughing lightly, Michael looked over at the desk shrugged his shoulders and whipped the desk off with one fail swoop revealing a laptop and printed under the pile of clothing, "Impressive," Maria said.

"It's a skill," Michael replied, clearing a couple of chairs for them to sit in. "You can sit anywhere."

Maria took a seat on his bed, and Michael  
internally moaned at the sight of her sitting on his bed.

Easy boy friend remember, Michael coached himself as he took a seat on his desk chair and pulled his laptop in front of him to pull up the outline. For the next three hours they worked on Michael's Rough Draft and by six-o-clock they were nearly done.

"So you think it's okay," Michael asked taking a sip of his soda,

"Yeah it's coming along really well," Maria said as she stretched her arms over her head revealing a small amount of her toned abdomen, Michael eyes were fixed on the skin and suddenly a large amount of his soda spilled out of the can and onto the front of his shirt.

"Shit," Michael said as he stood to change shirts, Maria smirked at him and then turned towards the closet where she noticed a Metallica T-shirt sitting on a shelf.

"Cool shirt, I have the same one at home, somewhere," Maria said.

"Oh, thanks," Michael said, picking up the shirt, "yeah I've had it forever but I never wear it." He said as he pulled off his t-shirt and pulled on the Metallica shirt.

Maria tried to avert her eyes but the sight of Michael's naked chest was sketched into her mind.  
God he's built, Maria's mind screamed

"Like what you see?" Michael asked, noticing the way she had looked at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, though it is a cool shirt," Maria said smirking at him, "Well I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow okay."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No it's okay I'll walk. I mean it's only down the street."

"I'll walk you half way then."

"Are you sure? It's really okay."

"Yeah I want to." Michael said as he picked up his jacket to walk her home, covering part of the Metallica shirt.

As they stepped outside Maria shivered slightly at in the cold weather.

"Here where this it is really cold out here," Michael said removing his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, hey so this is a bit of a switch," Maria said motioning towards his shirt.

"Yeah so now you can be seen with me without it ruining your rep?" Michael teased.

"Yeah" Maria said looking down at the ground for a moment before she continued to speak. "Thanks by the way, for what you said about me to Courtney, it was really nice of you to stick up for me in front of everyone like that. I know it can't have been good for your reputation." Maria said as they reached her front door.

"It was the truth Maria, I don't lie about what I think or how I feel," Michael said looking down at her his eyes fixated on her lips.

"Well thanks for walking me home I'll see you tomorrow," Maria said opening the door quickly and walking inside; as she entered the house she realized she was still wearing his jacket.

"Shit," she said turning around to see if he was still near by. As she opened the door she found Michael standing on the other side looking surprised.

"Hey," he said smiling at her wearing his jacket.

"Hey sorry, I forgot to give this back to you," Maria said as she handed him his jacket.

"No problem," Michael said, smiling at the sight of her in his jacket, "Well see you tomorrow" Michael said

"See yeah," Maria said as she closed the door behind him.

Michael lingering for a moment at her porch, thinking about what he had said to her, 'I don't lie about what I think or how I feel' I just can't always get the words to come out. Michael though to himself as he turned and headed back home.

Chapter 2

Wednesday after School

Maria and Michael sat in one of the isolation booths at the library going over the first draft of his paper, "Thanks allot for all your help, I can't believe were almost done revising this thing," Michael said smiling at Maria. Maria couldn't help but smile back, his smirk was contagious.

"You really did almost all of it yourself, your a lot smarter then people think you are, Michael." Maria replied touching his shoulder lightly.

Michael looked over at her with a smirk before she quickly removed her hand, and casually looking down at her watch, it was ten till six. "Oh shit," She half whispered, half yelled.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm going to be late, again, and my mom and step dad are going to kill me."

"No they wont, I can get you there in five minutes."

"That's not possible unless you have some kind of magic powers I'm not aware of; no one can get from here to my house in five minutes!"

"Well we can try," Michael, said smiling, as they each haphazardly grabbed all of there belongings from the table top and unceremoniously shoving what ever they could into they're book bags before making a mad dash out the library door with an angry librarian hot on their tales.

As they reached Michael's truck the pair hoped inside and Michael was off before Maria had even closed the door behind her. Michael must have made seventeen driving violations including an illegal u-turn when he realized that he had missed there street yet somehow they reached Maria's house with three minutes to spare.

"You're the best I owe you so big," Maria said as she jumped towards Michael and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. As her lips touched his skin she felt a spark, realizing what she had done she pulled back, and jumped out of the car.

"See yah," she said as she waved back at him, before running for the front door, cursing lightly under her breath, as she entered the house. "Shit, that was stupid," Maria said to herself, as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom closing the door behind her. As she started to put down her book bag, she heard her mother calling from the other side of the door.

"Maria is that you?"

"Yes mom, I'm on time right?"

"Yes your on time, where were you? Out with that Michael boy again?" her mother asked walking into Maria's bedroom, carrying a basket of laundry, it was an old trick of hers, every time she wanted to talk to her daughter she would bring a basket of laundry and casually ask where everything went until she had finished telling Maria what was on her mind.

Oh this should be good, Maria though as she looked at the laundry basket, it's a big load too.

"Well yeah we were working on his paper."

"Maria you can tell me, are you going out with that Michael boy, he seems like a nice boy, and he is very cute, and an athlete." her mother continued, Maria tried to drown her mother out with her own thoughts.

No not this, not now, I don't need this now, I'm having enough trouble keeping my and Michael's non-relationship out of my head but to have my mom poking around in it, Maria thought.

"Maria, are you listening to me, Maria."

"Yes mom, I mean, no I'm not going out with him, were just friends, beside by Friday, nether of us will see much of him again."

"Oh why is that," Amy asked.

"Because we'll be done with the project and I he won't need me anymore." Maria said sadly, "Now I need to change for dinner, I'll be down in a minute," Maria said gesturing for her mother to leave.

"Okay dear," her mother said as she walked out the door, she could see her daughter was hurt by her own words but decided not to push the matter knowing Maria wouldn't listen.

With that Maria shut the door, and pushed back the tear in her eyes that seemed to be yearning to be shed,

"Nope, not going to cry, nothing to cry about. This is what you wanted he'll be gone soon and you won't have to think about all this anymore." Maria told her self, but the words weren't as comforting as she thought they would be.

Meanwhile at Michael's

"Michael is that you, son?" his father asked as Michael walked into the house.

"Yeah it's me dad."

"Mike, can I talk to you about something."

"Sure dad what's up?" Michael was almost sure it had something to do with the big game next week but to his surprise he couldn't i of been more wrong.

"I wanted to ask you about that girl you brought home yesterday, your not dating that Maria girl are you, I mean she seems like a nice enough girl and all but Michael she just isn't your type besides girls like her are just little sluts trying to get a ticket on a money train, she's a cute one son but don't get attached, girls like that aren't the girlfriend kind," Hank said.

"Screw you dad" Michael yelled, "Maria is an amazing person, she's beautiful, she's smart, she sweet, and so what if she dresses a little weird. She's a good person, and how dare you talk about her like that."

"Michael how dare you speak to me like that, I'm just trying to do what's…"

"In my best interest," Michael finished for him, "But dad it's my life and my interest, can't you trust my judgment by now?" Michael asked, "And for your information no I'm not dating her, and I'm not sleeping with her. She's too good for that dad; she's too good for me, not the other way around." Michael said his voice filling with sadness. "You try to control everything else in my life dad, how about you leave my love life alone?" his voice now more even, as he turned and headed towards the stairs.

Michael felt a small hand on his arm and turned to the side to see his mother, "Sorry mom, I didn't mean to curse," Michael said to his mother as he headed upstairs.

"No one is too good for you Michael," his mother said stopping Michael in mid step on the stairs "she's sounds like a nice girl and if you have feelings for her, let her know before you lose your chance," his mother said. Michael nodded his head and continued up stairs.

His mother then turning her attention on to her husband "and as for you, how dare you speak about that girl like that, she's giving up her time to help our son and you call her a slut…," his mother continued to yell at a now stunned Hank, as Michael walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. But he was still able to hear his mother ripping Hank a new one. Smirking Michael lay down on his bed and placed his hands over his face trying to clear his mind.

That had been intense, he rarely, if ever, fought with his father, that's not to say his father never said anything to make him mad, rather Michael usually just chose to ignore it but when his dad talk about Maria like that he simply couldn't take it.

Maybe it's Maria over load; Michael thought his mind seemed to be filled with Maria thoughts, Maria hair, Maria skin, Maria laugh, Maria lips….. Oh those lips and that kiss, Maria had kissed him, it was on the cheek and for about 2 seconds but still her lips had finally touched his skin, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to feel those lips against his own.

Well that wont be happening anytime soon, buddy, not unless you tell her how you feel, Michael's mind seemed to yell at him, his mother's words dancing around his mind as he emptied out his bag looking for his mp3 player hoping to drown out his own thoughts for a while with some music. As he emptied the bag he found a hair brush with a red and black handle.

"How did that get in here?" Michael said allowed, "Must be Maria's. I'll just give it to her tomorrow." The thought of seeing Maria again sent another batch of Maria thoughts into his head, he turned on the stereo hoping to avoid the topic of him and Maria even from himself just for a minute.

Thursday

"Earth to Maria, come in Maria." Liz said as they walked down the hall to Spanish class.

"Oh Sorry I was up late writing last night I must have spaced out for a second, did you say something?"

"Nothing life changing, so what did you and Michael do last night?"

"Your talking as if we're dating we went to the library and then he gave me a ride home so I wouldn't be late for dinner." Maria said

if it was a date you know you'd be the first to know Liz. Maria though. Lucky for me Liz can't read minds, although sometimes I wonder. She let the thought drift for a moment.

"Maria, are you listening to me? What happened to your hair? You look ridicules."

"Thanks Liz, glad to know I can always come to you for an honest answer."

"As if you didn't know that from the start, so what happened to your hair?"

"Oh I lost my brush and had to use my baby brothers on the way to school, what do you think, Gorgeous isn't it," Maria said fluffing her hair the way models do in bad shampoo commercials. Liz began to laugh as she reached in to her bag and pulled out her brush handing it to Maria.

"Thanks" Maria said as she took the brush from her hands

"Hey Maria I have something of yours" Maria and Liz turned to see Michael walking over to them.

"Oh yeah me too, but I left it at home, sorry." Maria said remembering the mp3 player she had found in her book bag while emptying it out the night before looking for her hairbrush. She had wound up listening to it for half the night while writing in her journal; she smiled as she remembered that the first song to come on when she turned on the MP3 player was the Green day song Maria, and for a moment she wondering if he had it set to do that and if he thought of her when he listened to it, but she shock it off as just a random act of technology.

"It's okay so did I, we can trade tonight, when you come over so we can finish the final copy of my essay. I finished typing the corrections and additions last night." Michael told her handing her a clean copy of his paper, he had also been staring at Maria's brush half the night, wondering what she was doing and contemplating calling and telling her he had it.

"Okay, that's good for me; I'll meet you at your house around seven okay with you?" Maria said.

That should give me enough time to shower, shave, brush my teeth and hair, wait why am I acting like this is a date? It's not it's just school work. Maria tried to remind herself but the thought was already in her head.

"That's fine with me, I'll see you then." Michael said as he walked to his next class.

"You'll see who when," Max asked as he came up beside Michael,

"Hey Maxwell, what's up?"

"Well you know that band we've been thinking of starting well, I talked to Isabel who, talked to Alex, you know that boyfriend of hers, about the three of us maybe getting together and she convinced him to try it. We're meeting up with him after school to jam and see how it goes,"

"What time?" Michael asked, hoping it wasn't too late,

"Chill Romeo, you wont be late to your study date with Maria, besides I have a real date with Liz at 5, So we're meeting up at Alex's at 4." Max said, "See unlike you my date knows I'm interested in her."

"I never said I was worried about seeing Maria?" Michael said hoping to shack his friend from his suspicions.

"Man, don't even try it. I've known you since we were like 6 and I know you like Maria, it's written all over your face so why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out?" Max said more then asked.

"First off you don't know anything," Michael said, Max raised his eyebrow at him, "Okay so maybe you do but I can't just ask her out, I mean, you know me and words, I'd probably end up scaring her off. Beside I don't even know if she's into me," Michael said.

"You've spent the last 3 years watching that girl, and the last 3 day alone with her, and you are telling me, you still can't tell if she's into you or not," Max said "What's wrong with you, Michael if your so unsure why don't you ask one of her friends?"

"I've got to get to class, I'll see you at 4 Maxamillion," Michael said ducking into class to avoid any more of Max's questions.

Alex's Garage

Alex, was fiddling with his amps and setting up the spare drum set when Isabel, Max and Michael walked in to the garage, Max carrying a guitar case in his hand while Michael's drumsticks pocked out of his back pocket, both guys were still clothed in their letterman's jackets, they couldn't look more wrong for the punk sound that Alex wanted to create, but hey if they thought they could handle it who cared what they looked like. Alex told himself as he stood up wearing his baggy jeans, and Social Distortion T-shirt.

"Hey honey," Isabel said as she walked over to Alex, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him for a moment before turning to the two young men she considered brothers in her heart if not by blood alone. "Alex I want to introduce you too, two of the best musicians I know, my brother Max and Michael."

"Favorite band?" Alex asked without as much as a hello,

"Metallic," Michael response.

"Greenday," Max said as he opened his guitar case and pulling out his fender Stratocaster.

"Greenday, really, cool mine too" Alex said, pulling on his base

"Favorite, GreenDay song? Mines 'hitching a ride'" Max stated becoming more comfortable with Alex as he plugged in his guitar to one of the amp, and played a bit to warm up his hands.

"Basket case, no question what about you," Alex said, looking over at Michael who was fiddling with his drum sticks.

Max snickered, already knowing the answer and began playing the song, Alex smirked before joining in.

As they played Alex gave Michael a questioning look, before he started singing the lyrics to the song. Michael seemed to understand the test and sat behind the drum set, joining in to the impromptu jam session. As they finished the song Isabel started clapping.

"That sounded great you guys, see Alex I told you this could work," Isabel said in her all knowing voice.

"Yeah you were right, they aren't bad," Alex said as he put down his base before looking at the guys, "so you up for it?" Alex asked.

"I'm in," Max said, "But I got to get going, I promised Liz I'd pick her up from play practice," Max said "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Max added before walking out the garage.

"He's my ride, I'll see you later, babe," Isabel said to Alex kissing him on the cheek quickly before walking out with her brother.

"So what about you?" Alex asked looking over at Michael as he adjusted the drum set a bit.

"I'm in, but can I ask you something," Michael said, standing up.

"Sure" Alex said looking at Michael.

"you've been friends with Maria for a while, now right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah,"

"So you'd know if she was seeing someone, or was into someone, right?" Michael asked, Alex seemed to understand where the conversation was leading and jumped the gun.

"So basically your into Maria and you want to know if she's into you too, right?" Alex stated more then asked, Michael was surprised by his bluntness but figured it was the only way to get the answer he wanted and nodded.

God did everyone know or something, Michael asked himself, and if they all knew does Maria know?

Alex shock his head, those two are made for each other, their both totally blind, Alex though.

"Look man if your into her go for it, but if you hurt her in any way I swear I'll use all the strength in me to kick your ass, you may out weigh me by like 60 pounds but I care about my friends."

"I'm not going to hurt her I care about her,"

"I know that, hell I've known that for the past 3 years, I was wondering when you'd ever make your move." Alex said.

"That obvious huh," Michael asked

"Take it from someone who spent 6 years mooning over Isabel, the sooner you grow a pair and tell her how you feel, the better, " Alex said looking pointedly at Michael

"Thanks for the advice man, I'll see you tomorrow," Michael said before adding "and by the way, if you tell anyone about this I'll kick your ass,"

"Goes to the grave man," Alex said with a smirk as he watched Michael walked out the door.  
Tonight, I'll tell her tonight, Michael told himself as he walked to the car, but how?

Seven that night

Maria stood in front of Michael's door contemplating whether or not to knock.

What's wrong with you, last week we didn't even know each other and now,… it's just too weird. As Maria continued to argue with herself she pushed the doorbell, a moment later Michael's mother answers the door.

"Oh hi you must be Maria, Michael is in his room, why don't you go on up," said Michael's mother, Maria smiled and walked in, Michael's mom seemed to show a bit more of a liking to Maria then "Hank" she knew he didn't like her and she knew exactly why.

Maybe if I was a cheerleader he'd warm up to me, like it matters. Maria thought for a moment, as she reached Michael's bedroom door and knocked.

"Come in," came Michael's voice from behind the door. Maria walked in and saw Michael sitting in front of his computer.

"Hi" Maria said to his back. Michael turned around suddenly.

"Oh hi, I thought you were someone else." Michael said closing the laptop and the screen he was looking at.

"No just me, so how's the paper going, I read over the copy of the final draft you gave me and there were only a few errors in spelling and that was it, you really did a great job." Maria told him handing Michael the copy of the final essay with only a few red marks on it.

"Great I'll just fix these and then I can take you out to dinner to say thank you for all you did for me this week." Maria's heart stopped for a moment.

Dinner, it's not a date, it's not a date, Maria keep telling yourself that, she thought.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I'm sure you have something better to do other then take me out to dinner, besides, I should be going anyways. We are done after all, with everything," Maria said as she turned around.

"Wait, I want to take you out," Michael said grabbing Maria's arm gently and turning her to face him. Maria looked up at him.

"But why, I mean, it's nice of you but I'm sure you have better things to do, then….."

Michael suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to hers lightly. The kiss was innocent at first but quickly passion took over and as Maria moaned in pleasure, Michael deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel as much of him against her as possible. Suddenly a knock came from the door, and they pulled apart just before Hank walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Hank said, knowing all to well what an interrupted kiss looked like.

"No, actually I was just leaving, Bye Michael, I'll see you around," Maria said making a hasty retreat out the door before Michael could catch up to her.

"Maria wait," Michael called but she was already half way out the front door, and heading home, "Great timing as usual, dad."

"What did I do?" his father asked innocently, "and what exactly did I interrupt here?"

"Nothing, something, everything, dad I really need to be alone right now, I have to think." Michael said as he practically pushed his father out the door. Sensing the stress level within his son Hank decided to let it go and hoped his son could figure out what just happened because he for one was a bit confused.

A little while later at Michaels house

Michael lay on his bed trying to figure out what had just happened, he had spent the whole afternoon planning the perfect thing to say to Maria, he had planned to take her out to dinner, give her the ticket to Ozzfest, tell her she was the person he wanted to go with, the person he wanted to be with, and then he would kiss her, but of course it didn't work out that way.

"What am I going to do, I wanted to kiss her, I needed to kiss her, and now she thinks I'm some jerk who just wanted to kiss her to say I did or something, I need her to know I care, that I wasn't being some kind of creep, just trying to make a move, but how am I ever going to get her to understand?" Michael asked himself just then the phone rang, Michael picked it up in one ring.

"Maria?"

"Nope just me," Max said with a bit of a snicker, "But I take it from that hello that you haven't grown a pair and told Maria how you feel."

"Just shut up Maxwell, it's complicated, and it just got a whole lot more complicated. And before you even think about asking, I'm not about to talk to you about it. So either tell me what you called about or shut the fuck up," Michael said the anger clear in his voice.

"Chill. I come bearing good news; Alex was able to get us a slot to play at Battle of the bands, if you're up for it,"

"Battle of the bands, as in tomorrows Battle of the Bands?" Michael asked a bit hesitant

"Yeah he thinks we might have a shot, we sounded really good today, and besides we only have to play one song."

"True, well then that's great," Michael said momentarily forgetting his current situation.

"Yeah, he says that the three of us can pick which one will play tomorrow afternoon, but I'm guessing you already know what song you want to play," Michael smirked thinking of the song in question, it was one of his favorite songs, he had loved it from the moment he first heard it because it reminded him of her, that gave him an idea.

"So you up for it? The song I mean," Michael asked his friend.

"You know me man, I'm here to help," Max said smirking,

"Great, now come over I need you to do me a favor," Michael said hanging up on Max without so much as a goodbye.

"Nice isn't he, no-good bye, no thank you, just a get over here, this is how he treats the guy who's helping him get the girl of his dreams," Max said to Alex and Isabel, who were sitting across from him,

"Well he's a bit distracted at the moment," Alex said as he gave Isabel's hand a quick squeeze.

"Well it's about freaking time, if you ask me," Isabel said, as the boys laughed.

Meanwhile back at Maria's

Maria had practically ran the entire way home and straight up stairs to her bedroom; lying on her bed she couldn't seem to get her heart to stop pounding.

What have I done? She asked her self, as she contemplated calling Liz and telling her what had happened. Suddenly, her bedroom door swings open and the tiny brunette in question walks in.

"Okay, start talking, I've been your best friend since I moved in across the street when we were like two so I'm calling in best friend code Maria, I saw you run home, I know something happened, now tell me or I swear I'll kick it out of you?" Liz said as she sat down on Maria's desk chair with her arms folded over her chest, and a serious look on her face.

Maria looked at her friend before curling on her side and burst into tears; Liz stood up quickly and knelt besides Maria on the bed, her arms wrapped around her shacking friend.

"Shush its okay Maria, whatever it is, just tell me and will work it out," Liz said in her soothing best friend voice.

"Liz, I'm an idiot," Maria said after she had calmed down some, "You were right theirs was something with me and Michael."

"Tell me what happened," Liz said as she rubbed Maria's back in small circles,

"I went over to Michael's tonight to help him with his paper, and when I realized we were finished with the paper I told him I was going to go, and then he offered to take me out to dinner, and I said, no and then he...he kissed me, and I kissed him back and his dad walked in and I totally bolted and now I don't know what to do," Maria said in one breath.

"Oh sweethearts, it's going to be okay, you freaked, that happens Michael will understand he really cares about you, I know it, just go talk to him," Liz said.

"I can't talk to him, I can't have this conversation with him, and I can barely have this conversation with you!" Maria said as Liz chuckled, "It's not funny"; Maria said before laughing, "Okay, it is funny. But I shouldn't even like him; Liz's what's wrong with me?" Maria said the tears returning to her eyes.

"You're in love honey, and you have to tell him, you can't just pretend you don't care for him," Liz said, "besides if he kissed you then clearly he likes you, Maria, you must know he has feelings for you," Liz said.

"You really think so?" Maria asked, listening to Liz's words

"Yes, now go talk to him." Liz said, helping Maria gets to her feet.

"No, nothing could ever come of this, were from different worlds," Maria said

"Maria go talk to him, talking is good, kissing is better but talking is good, I always knew you two crazy kids would end up together," Liz said.

"Oh and what made you so sure," Maria asked

"Call it best friends' intuition, I mean he was always looking at you when you weren't looking, and the two of you seemed to like a lot of the same things, and I mean you could cut the sexual tension with a knife between the two of you when you first started talking, and.," Liz went on.

"Whatever, Look it's probably nothing I mean he probably just wanted to kiss me to, I don't know, says thanks for helping him, and that's it, he'll just move onto some other girl," Maria said.

"Maria comes on not all guys cheat and leave, some are great guys who stick around, look at Alex, he and Isabel have been together forever and he's never cheated on her."

"Well Alex is special, and so is Max, before you start on Mr. Lover Boy"

"Well Michael could be special too," Liz said.

"So what do I do about Michael?"

"Go talk to him" Liz said

"I can't do that," Maria said her hands shacking with fear, "what if he thinks it was a mistake, what if he hates me?"

"No what-it's Maria, life is too short for that. Now go and talk to him I'll be right here if you need me," Liz said as she sat down on Maria's bed

"But," Maria began

"No butt's! Now go!" Liz said in a commanding voice pointing toward the door.

"I'm going to be sick," Maria said running toward the bathroom, her nerves totally shot to hell.

Just then Maria's cell phone went off, Liz looked down at the phone for a second before answering it "Maria's answering service, annoying best friend speaking,"

"Liz?" Max said a bit confused, "What are you doing answering Maria's phone?"

"Better question what is you doing calling Maria's phone," Liz asked annoyed.

"Michael asked me to call her, he was scared she'd hang up on him or something," Max said with a smirk, and then an ouch when Michael jabbed him in the rids, "anyways I'm glad you answered, I was hoping to invite the two of you to Battle of the bands tomorrow, Alex got our band a spot and we want you two they're,"

"But you guys barely started the band today," Liz said

"Yeah, about that can you not mention to Maria that we're playing, we want to surprise her,"

"Max what's going on?"

"Don't you trust me?" Max asked in his puppy dog voice.

"Yes I trust you," Liz said "okay fine, well be they're," Liz said

"Great, so can Michael talk to Maria now?" Max asked "Because this game of Telephone is getting kind of old," Max added, Liz laughed

"Sure here hang on a second," Liz said into the phone before turning toward Maria's bathroom door just as Maria walked out a glass of water in her hand.

"Maria, it's for you," Liz said as Maria re-entered her room, "it's he"

"I can't," Maria whispered,

"You can, and you will, now talk I'm right here for you," Liz added quickly.

"Okay," Maria said after a moment. As she walked over to Liz and took the phone, she paused for a moment when her hand touched the phone,

Can I do this? She wondered raising the phone to her ear she took a quick breath, No turning back now Deluca, she though

"Hello" Maria said in a tentative voice.

"Maria, look I'm really sorry for what happened, I mean I'm not sorry for kissing you, that was just wow, but, I'm sorry for, I don't know, for scaring you the way I did and having you run off like that. I really care about you Maria and I shouldn't have kissed you like that, when I knew you only saw me as a friend, I'm sorry if it felt like I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to do and, . . . "

"Michael stops!" Maria said "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do, and I'm sorry I bolted like that it was just so intense and with your dad walking in and everything I guess I freaked." Maria said quickly.

"Really," Michael asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's only a big deal if we make it one right, I mean it was just a kiss" Maria said her own heart breaking at her words.

"Right," Michael said pausing "look I'd really like it if you met me battle of the bands tomorrow, so we can talk," Michael said.

"Okay" Maria said

"Great so I'll see you then. Bye"

"Bye" Maria said as she hung up the phone.

"Well that sound painless," Liz said smiling at her friend, when she got off the phone. "So I take it were going to battle of the bands," Liz said smiling wondering what Michael had planned, she'd have to ask Max when she got home.

"Yeah" Maria said still unclear about what this all meant.

CHAPTER 3

Friday night at Maria's house

"Come on Maria the show starts in like an hour you need to get ready, Isabel will be here any minute," Liz said trying to get Maria ready before she talked herself out of going to the show, entirely. Maria continued to lie on her bed, listening to the new Nine Inch Nails Album.

"I don't think I should go, I mean, Liz he didn't even look at me today, clearly he thinks it was a mistake," Maria said as she lay on her bed.

"Maria you're being ridicules, he asked you to come, clearly he wants you there," Liz said as the door bell rang, "that must be Isabel I'll go let her in now hurry up and get ready." Liz said as she headed out of Maria's bedroom to open the front door.

"Hey Liz, cute top," Isabel said, when Liz opened the door, that was Isabel, the fashion diva, she always knew what looked good on a person and what looked ridicules.

"Hey Is, you look great too, Alex is going to die when he gets a look at you in that skirt, you know how much he loves you in red," Liz said taking in Isabel's red leather miniskirt.

"Why do you think I bought it," Isabel said laughing "So where is our Juliet?" Isabel asked referring to Maria.

"Up stairs, she says she's not going, she thinks Michael thinks last night was a mistake and that he's avoiding her," Liz told her

"Oh she's going, there are no two ways about it, Michael has been on 'pins and needles' all day worried about this, it took everything in Alex and Max's power to convince him that he should tell her tonight," Isabel said as she headed up the stairs.

This should be good, Liz thought, Isabel is Nazi-mode was nearly as scary as Maria's hurricane mode. As they reached Maria's bedroom door, Isabel marched in.

"Get up, were going, you can't do this to Michael, it'll break his heart if you don't even show up, if you don't like him fine, but at least tell the guy to his face," Isabel yelled.

"What are you talking about? Michael isn't interested in me; he didn't even look at me today, let alone talk to me. So clearly he won't care if I show up or not" Maria said already on the defensive as she stood up and faced Isabel.

"You're crazy, he's totally into you, has been forever. You must be blind if you don't see it, he's scared to tell you because he knows you might push him away, but God Dame's it Maria you better at least tell the guy to his face, how you feel because not showing up would be low, and he disserved better then that," Isabel yelled.

"I know he's better then that, he's better then me, I'm not good enough for him, and even if I am interested in him, it could never work, were too different," Maria said, suddenly bursting into tears. Isabel took Maria into her arms and hugged her as Liz who had been standing by the door during the argument joined them.

"Honey, he isn't too good for you, no one is too good for you, and Michael care's for you, I know it, but you have to come tonight, you have to hear him out, if you don't you'll regret it," Isabel said her voice more soothing.

"How do you know that, and how do I know you're not just playing games with me, that he isn't just messing with my feelings?" Maria said.

"God Maria, that's the last thing I want, to do." Isabel said, "Look I know we aren't the best of friends but I know you're a good person and you disserve some happiness in your life. So does Michael. He's a good guy, I just wanted you to give him a chance, to give love a chance, you always kept people away, but he managed to break down those walls of yours." Isabel said.

"You can't just pretend that he hasn't had an effect on you, you care for him, and you know he cares for you." Liz added.

"He really does Maria, just trust us, I want him to be happy, Maria, and I've never seen him happier then when he is with you, or talking about you," Isabel said.

Maria looked at the two girls for a moment before walking over to her closet,

"First off no one knows anything for sure, for all we know Michael could totally regret everything and never speak to me again," Maria said voicing the thoughts that had been running through her mind since the night before. "And secondly, I swear to God if you two ever try to pull a love intervention on me again, I swear, I'll never ever speak to either of you again." Maria said as she began pulling out an outfit to wear to the concert.

"I won't, I promise," Liz said

"Yeah me neither now hurries up, we don't want to be late" Isabel said, as she watched Maria walk into her bathroom to get ready.

"He's going to kill you, you know that right," Liz said, referring to Michael.

"Probably but at least they'll both be happy, and they'll stop driving us all crazy," Isabel said with a shrug.

"True," Liz said.

"What's true?" Maria asked as she re-entered the bedroom wearing a black tank top and a pair of a tight blue jean, her hair was lose and a thin shiny lip gloss covering her lips.

"That you look great." Liz said changing the subject.

"Thanks, now let's go before I change my mind," Maria said.

At the show

as the girls reached the high school they head toward the auditorium where the battle of the bands was taking place. Isabel and Liz led Maria over to a group of a seats, near the front and they sat down together with Maria between Liz and Isabel, as they got ready for the first band to come on, Maria's eyes roam the audience looking for Michael she couldn't see him anywhere.

Where is he? Maria thought, her eyes continuing to roam the seats, maybe he bailed, or maybe he's avoiding me. God this was a mistake I should take off.

Maria began to get up in order to leave when she felt a hand on each of her arms, looking over at Liz and Isabel she gave them each a look.

"You are not leaving, come on, just sit, he must be running late or something," Liz said.

"Fine but I'm only staying for a couple of bands then I'm out of here," Maria said as she sat back down in the audience with Liz and Isabel on either side of her blocking her escape.

Backstage at Battle of the bands

"So you figure out what your going to say to the crowd when you introduce the song?" Alex asked.

"I don't know I mean what if she really isn't into it and I scare her off." Michael said

"Oh will you just..." Max paused when the MC walked up to them

"Hey guys I need a name for your band" the MC said as he held up his clip board in front of the trio back stage "you're on next and you still haven't given me one."

"Our name," Alex said, looking at the other two boys, both shrugged for a second before Max got a devilish gleam in his eye

"We're called Grow a Pair" Max said.

"Nice, well good luck out they're you three." The MC said before walking off. Alex and Max both looked at Michael and chuckled.

"You two are evil you know that," Michael said as he took another quick look from behind the curtain his eyes scanning the crowed for Maria,

"Don't worry man she's here and you know you love the name, call it motivation," Max said snickering as he gestured into the crowed toward Liz and Maria. "Now figure out what your going to say, because we are on next" Max said picking up his guitar, as Alex grabbed his base.

"I hope you're right," Michael said.

Meanwhile in the audience

"Next up we have, Grow a pair" the MC said  
Maria looked up at the stage and smiled when she heard the name of the next band,

I wonder how drunk they were when they came up with that, she though, as she noticed Alex and Max walking on stage,

"What's going on?" Maria said to Liz, as she looked back up to see Michael walking on stage as well.

"Okay, what's going on?" Maria asked Liz just looked down at her feet.

"They started a band," Isabel said,

"When did they start a band?" Maria asked her eyes locked on Michael.

"Yesterday," Liz muttered

"Oh my God," Maria said "they're crazy,"

"Nope just motivated," Isabel said with a smirk, Maria just continued to look at the stage.

God he looks good in that black T-shirt and those jeans, she thought as she watched Michael sit down behind his drums.

The three guys stood on the stage, and Alex looked over his shoulder at Michael motioning for him to speak, Michael locked eyes with Maria for a moment and smiled before he spoke.

"This song is dedicated to the girl of my dreams," Michael said.

"She smashed the radio with the board of education  
Turn up the static left of the state of the nation  
Turn up the flame, step on the gas  
Burning the flag at half mast  
She's a rebel's forgotten son  
An export of the revolution

She is the first voice of the last ones in the line  
She'll drag the lake to keep the vendetta alive  
Bring in the head of the government  
The dog ate the document  
Somebody shot the president  
And no one knows where Maria went?

Maria, Maria, Maria,  
where did you go?...

Be careful what you're offering  
your breath lacks the conviction  
Drawing the line in the dirt  
because the last decision  
...is no.

She smashed the radio with the board of education  
Turn up the static left of the state of the nation  
Turn up the flame, step on the gas  
Burning the flag at half mast  
She's a rebel's forgotten son  
An export of the revolution  
Maria, Maria, Maria,  
where did you go?...  
Maria, Maria, Maria,  
where did you go?...  
-Maria by Greenday,

Maria sat in the audience stunned, as the band finished, Liz and Isabel both stood up applauding like mad.

But Maria's mind was too full of questions to even allow her to applaud.

Did he just say what I think he said, Maria asked herself? As she watched Michael, Max, and Alex, takes a quick bow before walking off the stage.

Back stage

"That was awesome," Max said as he Michael, and Alex stood behind the curtain,

"Yeah we totally rocked," Alex said

"She didn't even applaud, she looked like a truck just hit her or something, this was a mistake," Michael said to no one in particular.

"Michael's it wasn't a mistake, she's just in a bit of shock, look their about to do intermissions why don't you go talk to her," Max said, shoving Michael toward the exit.

"You think?" Michael asked, still unsure of his next move.

"For God's sake, just go or I swear to God I'll tell her myself," Max warned. Michael gave him a look before heading out the door.

Michael headed through the auditorium, in search of Maria; he found her still in her seat. Taking a deep breath to calm his jumping nerves he walked over to her.

"Maria, Can we talk?" he asked

"Okay," Maria said, as he took her hand and led her outside to his truck they got in and sat down neither sure what to say.

Okay Maria, he made the first move by kissing you, and the second move by playing that song, time to bit the bullet, no turning back now, Maria though to herself.

"So can I ask you a question?" Maria asked her voice shakily.

"Sure" Michael said staring out the windshield at the stars. God she's going to hate me, Michael though. Maria placed her hand under his chin and turned his head to look at her.

"Why me? Michael, why would you want me? I'm nothing special; you could have anyone, so why would you ever want to be with me?"

"Because it's you," Michael said "You know I suck with words but, my god Maria your amazing." Michael looked down into her eyes for a moment before he continued "You're beautiful, Maria, and smart, and funny, and sweet, and caring and for a million other reason's I can't even name," Michael said

"You'd be surprised how good you are with words," Maria said with a smirk before shaking her head, "No this can't happen, Michael, your crazy. I mean you must be if you've fallen for me, then again I must be if I've fallen for you too." Maria said at hurricane speed.

"You've fallen for me?" Michael said.

"Yes," Maria admitted "But we're from totally different worlds, everything and everyone we know will think were nuts,"

"Who cares what anyone else thinks, Maria," Michael said placing his hand on her cheek, "you are the someone I want to take to Ooziest," Michael said pulling the pair of tickets out of his back pocket, "I bought them the day I kissed you, I was going to ask you to go with me then but . . . well you know," Michael said.

Maria suddenly leaned in and kissed him, before pulling back and smacking Michael hard on the arm. "God I blame you for this," Maria said,

"I'm sorry?" Michael said looking totally confused,

"Honestly, first off you're too good looking for your own damb good and you are all sweet and funny, and smart, and caring and you understand me, and then that song," Maria said.

"So you liked it" Michael said

"I loved it Michael," Maria said, "You managed to break down my walls, and that's not an easy thing to do." Maria said with a smile,

"You got into my heart by letting me see the real you and the real you are amazing." Maria added,

Michael's eyes locked on hers for a moment before he spoke,

"Maria, I want to be with you, I need to be with you. I've watched you from afar and seen the person you are up-close and, now that I have you in my life I don't want to give you up, what do you say?" Michael asked, hope clear in his voice.

"I say yes," Maria said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her waiting lips.

Michael leaned in slightly and kissed her, slowly at first but soon passion was took over as his hands roamed her body, her hands running through his medium length hair.

Maria moaned as she felt Michael's large hands exploring her curves, when they suddenly heard applause coming from outside the car, the pair quickly pulled apart and Michael turned to see who had interrupted them, as Maria ducked her head behind him, embarrassed that she's been caught in such a private moment.

"About freaking time!" Max said as he and Liz appeared beside them,

"Great timing Maxwell, now go" Michael said growling at him,

"Hey I just wanted to let you know we won," Max said, "But apparently you already got what you wanted out of tonight."

"Yes, I got exactly what I wanted," Michael said wrapping and arm around Maria protectively, "now go." Michael said, giving his best friend a look.

"Come on Liz, lets get out of here," Max said taking Liz by the hand,

"Later guys," Liz said as she turned to walk away before adding, "Oh and Maria, I'd say were even."

Maria gave Liz her patented Slanted Look of Death, before laughing, "Yeah okay were even, now if you don't mind I'd like to make out with my boyfriend in peace."

"Boyfriend, you know I think I like the sound of that," Michael said, as he pulled her to his lips and kissed her gently, Maria returned the kiss and then pulled back placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah I do too but maybe we should go somewhere more private," Maria said, as she motioned towards the auditorium filled with their class mates.

"Good idea," Michael said "Any idea where we should go?" Michael asked, as he turned on the car and started driving,

"Surprise me," Maria said, as she snuggled into his arm.

When they reached the lake Michael cut the engine, "Better," Michael asked as Maria looked around at the secluded spot.

"Much," Maria said as she pulled the front of his shirt and brought his lips down to hers.

Michael gowned as she pulled back for a moment and laughed, "Want to let me know what's so funny?" Michael asked, his male ego slightly wounded by her sudden outburst.

"Just, I mean Michael if someone told you a month ago that we'd be here, like this, right now, would you have believed them?" Maria said.

Michael thought for a moment before he smirked, she was right this was a bit random,

"Only in my dreams baby," Michael said as he kissed her neck.

"So remind me. How exactly did this happen?" Maria said as she pulled his lips back to hers.

"Oh it had something to do with an English paper," Michael said between kisses running his hands along the sides of her body, "But I really can't remember at the moment" he said as he kissed her passionately,

Maria smiled as she ran her hands through his hair, and then across his well defined chest, oh yeah she could get used to this, she thought, as she nibbled on his lower lip.

"Mmm Michael" Maria Moaned feeling Michael's hand slowly move up the front of her shirt.

"Maria," Michael said as he continued to kiss her.

In the back seat of Michael car

Michael continued to explore Maria's body as his hand reached for the waistband of her jeans he felt her stir slight nervously and he stopped his movement, he didn't want to rush things. Leaning in he kissed her lips before he spoke.

"Maria maybe we should stop," Michael said, as he looked into her eyes.

"Why," Maria asked, "Don't you want to," as she ran her hands along his well defined chest working her way down. Michael moaned but pulled back.

"No, I mean God yes I want to but I know your not ready and I don't want our first time together to be in the back of my truck." Michael said. Before adding and "because if we don't stop I don't think I'll be able to,"

Maria looked up at him but and nodded, she really wasn't ready for this but she wanted to be closer to Michael it was just really confusing.

"Maybe you should take you home" Maria said.

"We still have some time till you have to be home for curfew, why don't we go sit in the bed for a while and look at the stars," Michael suggested. Sitting up to get off of Maria so she could sit up.

Maria smiled, "okay." she said as she sat up, taking the hand Michael offered her as he lead her out of the truck.

They sat in the bed for another hour cuddling and looking at the stars, Michaels hands securely wrapped around her body, and Maria's head resting against his chest as he lightly kissed her neck.

an hour later

Maria sat quietly in Michael truck as he drove her home her eyes fixed on the windshield as they reached her house Michael turned to look at her, and frowned when he say the sad look in her eyes.

"Well here we are?" Michael said trying to get Maria's attention, when she didn't respond, he placed a hand on her arm, "Hey is something, wrong, you've been really quiet since we left,"

"Hum" Maria said, "Oh no, its nothing,"

"No Maria, really what's the matter?" Michael asked.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad, Maria why would I be mad at you?" Michael asked, he had everything he wanted the girl of his dreams, a cool band, a passing grade in English. Why would he be mad at her she had made everything possible?

"Because we didn't, you know, I mean I wanted to Michael really but I just …." Michael lightly placed a finger on her lips stopping her from continuing.

"Maria I'm not mad because we didn't make love tonight, I could never be mad at you for that, we weren't ready, it's was too soon," Michael said. "We have our whole lives to make love Maria, I wouldn't want to rush you into something your not ready for, as long as I have you in my life, that's enough for me." He said taking Maria into his arms and kissing her.

"Oh Michael," Maria said kissing him after a few minutes Michael reluctantly pulled back.

"We should get going, your mom is going to wonder where you are," Michael said.

"Knowing my mother she knows exactly where I am," Maria said motioning towards the window shades which suddenly moved back into place.

"Great now your mother thinks I'm a creep,"

"Well she can deal with it, because I like you, you creep," Maria said punching him playfully on the arm "I'll call you later" she said before reaching for the door knob.

"Wait," Michael said as he hopped out of the car and when around to open her door, "I should at least look like a gentlemen," Michael said as he took her hand and helped her out of the car not letting go until they reached the front door, "and besides the less time I have to spend away from you the better." Michael added as he leaned in and kissed her lightly before pulling back knowing that a single kiss between then rarely ended with in minutes, "I better go, I'll see you later." Michael said, as he took a step backwards, Maria wasn't having that for a moment as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back to her kissing him hard and causing Michael to moan, giving Maria that access to his mouth which she was craving. Taking the opportunity she deepened the kiss for a moment before pulling back causing Michael to groan from the loss.

"There, now you can go," Maria said with a smirk pushing him playfully towards his car, Michael, took hold of her waist as she pushed him and pulled her towards him, "I don't want to leave you," Michael whispered into her ear, "but I have to go before your mom comes outside to get you herself." Michael added giving her a quick kiss on the lips before releasing her from his arms.

"Goodnight," Maria said as Michael gave her a quick wave from inside his truck.

Yeah definitely a good night, Michael thought to himself as he headed home a huge smile on his face.

Maria turned around, opened her front door and walked in to her house, smiling she had, had an amazing night and she couldn't wait to call Liz and tell her all about the night by the lake with Michael staring at the stars and making out in the bed of his truck.

The smile left Maria's face when she spotted her mother sitting in the living room a rather smug smile on her face. "Hi mom, you're up late," Maria said.

"Well my daughter was out and I tend to like to know when she gets home, so who dropped you off?" her mother asked innocently.

"A friend" Maria said,

"A friend, do all your friends get such long good night kisses?" her mother asked with a wink.

"God, mother, you were spying on me that's such an invasion of privacy," Maria said trying to keep her voice to a dull roar for James sake if nothing else.

"I wasn't spying I was just looking out to see if you were home yet, when I saw you and that Michael boy kissing in his car…..," Amy said trying to calm her daughter down.

"And exactly how many times did you need to look out the window to see I was home?" Maria asked giving her mother the glare she inherited from her.

As Amy heard the words coming from her daughter's mouth and saw the glare in her eyes she had a flash of a similar conversation with her own mother many years before.

"Dear God, my mother was right!" Amy said causing Maria to raise her eyebrows in confusion.

"What on earth does grandma have to do with you spying on me?" Maria asked

"She always told me that someday I'd have a daughter just like me?" Amy said with a small smile.

"Mom please, we're nothing alike, you're like a Barbie or something," Maria said.

"Sweetheart, we're allotting more alike then you think, my mother hated the way I dressed, she hated the boys I dated, and she hated the music I listened too. She was always trying to get me to straighten up, God I hated it, all she ever did was butt into my life and tell me how I needed to be better, I swore I'd never do that to my daughter," Amy said looking at her daughter.

"Really," Maria said, "so why are you always trying to get me to join the cheerleading squad, or go to football games, or wear pink?" Maria asked,

Amy only nodded at the question before answering.

"Because when I was in high school, those things were fun, and I wanted to see you happy." Amy said truthfully, "after your father left you changed so much, you were so distant and cold and angry, I just wanted my daughter back, and I didn't want you to cut yourself off from the world Maria. You're not that girl."

"How do you know who I am?" Maria asked angrily how she dare bring her father into this.

"You are the same girl you always were, the little pixie girl who smile lights up a room, the girl who wont let anyone speak down to her, and sees good in everyone even when they don't see it in themselves. You're the girl who says what she thinks and can go from zero to hurricane in 2.5 seconds. You've always had a sparkle Maria, but after your father left your sparkle faded, I just wanted that back for you," Amy said smiling slightly.

"Everyone changes, you changed too when dad left," Maria said,

"Yes, but you didn't just change Maria, you cut yourself off from the world, and I didn't want that for you, I wanted you to open up, to let yourself feel, and I got my wish, ever since you started going out with Michael, that sparkle is back, I never wanted to change you, I just didn't want you to spend the rest of your life unhappy because your father couldn't be the man I thought he was." Amy said

Maria was taken aback by her mother's honest words; they never talked about her father. After he left her mother changed, she started working more hours at her job, and she was always busy getting things done, then ken had arrived in their lives and everything had changed, suddenly Maria felt like she couldn't talk about missing her father because her mother was so happy with Ken and it might ruin things for her.

"Why didn't you ever talk about him, Dad I mean?" Maria asked.

"I tried Maria, but every time I would try to talk to you, you put up a wall and pushed me away, I always thought you blamed me. So I just kept pushing to get through," Amy said.

"I never blamed you, I blamed him, but he wasn't here for me to yell at, and you were you drive me crazy, you know that," Maria confessed looking down at the floor. "Your never leave me alone."

"it's part of my job to make you talk about things, your supposed to hate me, and fight with me, and I'm supposed to tell you your music is too loud, and that your skirt is too short, it's part of the parenting handbook, it's our way of saying we love you, we care, and we want the world for you. You know that right Maria, that despite all our bickering I love you, and I love who you are, I never wanted to change you, just see you happy," with her last word Amy took a step closer to her daughter, and raised her chin to look into her eyes, the same shade of emerald green as her own.

"I know," Maria said.

"it's getting late Maria, you should go to bed," Amy said

"Okay, night," Maria said heading for the stairs, she stopped as she reached the bottom step and turned around to face her mother, "and for the recorded I missed me too." Maria added quietly before heading up to her room.

Amy stood in the living room, this was the first real talk she and Maria had, had in years and she was glad it had finally happened she wanted her daughter back, but she knew Maria would always be Maria, the hurricane in her was another treat inherited from her.

"God help me, my mother was right, I did have a daughter just like me," Amy said to herself "Thank god."

The next morning

Maria awoke to the sun streaming in from her window as her window shades were pulled up.

"Maria, get up," Liz said

"Liz? What time is it?" Maria asked

"9:00" Liz said matter-of-factly

"Why are you here?"

"You know the rules, Maria, its day one of you and Michael as a couple which means we're hanging out talking, now move over and spill," Liz said as she sat down on the foot of Maria's bed.

"I'm not going to be able to get rid of you am I?" Maria asked.

"Nope,"

"Okay fine" Maria said as she told like the entire events of the night before including the conversation with her mother.

"So your mom is cool with you and Michael being a couple,"

"She seems to be happy about it, but knowing my mom she has something up her sleeve." Maria said as she got out of bed, "you hungry?" Maria asked.

"Starved, get dressed and I'll go start breakfast downstairs," Liz said getting up from the bed as well.

"Okay, be down in a few," Maria said as she looked through her closet for something to wear, deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with Sid vicious from the sex pistols on it, she changed quickly and headed down stairs.

Maria walked into her kitchen with a smile on her face, and was surprised to find Liz sitting with her mother at the kitchen table talking.

"Milking Liz for information about Michael?" Maria asked.

"No I intend to get that information first hand," Amy said as she looked over at her daughter

"and how exactly are you going to do that?" Maria asked as she took the glass of orange juice Liz was handing her, "More spying?" she added before taking a sip of the juice

"for the last time I wasn't spying and no you will have him over today I want to have a little chat with him, I want to meet the boy my daughter is dating," Amy said causing Maria to nearly chock on the juice.

"Mom no way," Maria said preparing for hurricane mode "you already met him, that's good enough." Maria asked

"No, I met the boy for 3 seconds and he said 2 words I want a full conversation with the boy, and I want to know his intentions with my daughter," Amy said, Liz giggled lightly and Maria glared at her before returning her attention to her mother.

"His intentions, what is this 1955, mom he is a guy, I like him, he likes me, can't that be enough for you;" Maria said "besides, you never wanted to meet the other guys I dated."

"Well you never dated any of them for more than 3 weeks, and something tells me this one is going to last," Amy said smirking at her daughter.

Maria sighed in defeat, ""Fine, but only for 5 minutes, and no third degree, I don't want you scaring him for life,"

"What am I going to do? Beat him with a newspaper?" Amy asked remembering her own mother's action when she found her high school boyfriend, Steven in her bed one morning, they hadn't had sex just slept, but she doubted her mother ever believed her about that one.

"I don't know," Maria said squinting her eyes trying to see the gears in her mothers head turning.

"Look I just want to meet the boy, and see if he's a good guy or not, I only want what's best for you," Amy said before adding, "But if he can make you this happy I'm sure he is."

Maria looked down at her feet to stop her mother from seeing her smile.

"Fine I'll call him," Maria said walking over to the phone and calling Michael, after a quick conversation with Michael she hung up the phone.

"he'll be here in an hour," Maria said as she sat down with Liz and started on the bowl of oatmeal she had made for them.

"Fine," Amy said as she stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen to get ready for their guest.

"Well this should be good," Liz said with a laugh.

"Just Shut up, Liz," Maria said, Liz simply smiled and continued eating.

an hour later

Maria passed in her bed room waiting for Michael to arrive, as Liz sat on the desk chair.

"Will you sit still, your making me dizzy," Liz said

"Sit still Michael will be here any minute and he has to meet my mother, she's going to scare him off. I know it," Maria said.

"First off he's in total love with you, nothing short of you getting a sex change is going to stop that. And second I'm sure Michael can handle your mother," Liz said as she spoke the door bell rang.

"I hope your right because he's here," Maria said as she headed out the door.

As she reached the front door she opened it to reveal a very nervous looking Michael, as he saw her body tension seemed to lesson.

"Hey Maria," Michael said "So do I look like less of a creep?" Michael asked

"you look perfect," Maria said taking his hand and leading him in to the living room where her mother was waiting. "Thanks for doing this, and I'm sorry in advance for anything she says or does." Maria whispered before taking a seat on the coach and pulling Michael beside her.

"Don't even worry about it, everything will be fine," Michael whispered back smiling at her; Maria smiled back and nodded before turning to her mother.

Amy was watching the interchange between the two teens; seeing the smile spread across her daughters face she knew this boy was going to be a Permanente presence in her daughter life.

"Mom this is Michael, Michael this is my mom," Maria said making the introductions.

"hi Mrs. Deluca," Michael said trying hard not to sound like a scared kid.

"hello Michael, Maria why don't you head go upstairs and talk with Liz for a while I'll send Michael up in a moment,"

"But," Maria began

"I would like to speak to Michael alone for a few minutes," Amy said, Maria looked over at her boyfriend giving his hand a light squeeze before standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"now I'm sure your wondering what I wanted to talk to you about," Amy said looking at the young man, he was far to good looking, good looking boys always caused the most trouble, she knew that from personal experience.

"I have a pretty good idea, so let me just say that I care deeply for Maria, she is an amazing person and I would never hurt her in anyway or allow anything bad to happen to her when she is with me. I have total respect for her and would never make her do anything she doesn't want to do, also I do not drink and drive, and I don't smoke or do drugs. So please know that your daughter is safe with me." Michael said, he'd been preparing the speech ever since Maria had called him over a little over an hour ago, he just hoped Maria's mom liked what he had to say because it was the truth.

"Well I think that does cover most of it," Amy said, "my only other question is what exactly your intentions are with my daughter?" Amy asked,

"I just want to make her happy," Michael said.

"Good, you can go now," Amy said, standing up "Maria has a curfew and I don't want that to be broken," Amy said and Michael nodded.

"No problem," Michael said

"and Michael the next time you drop off my daughter I recommend not making out in front of the house."

Michael seemed to shrink for a moment at her last words but nodded, Amy stood up and began walking towards the stairs, and Michael fallowed behind her, as they reached the stairwell they heard Maria's door quickly close.

"You can come back down now Maria," Amy said up the stairs, "and don't even pretend like you weren't ease dropping, Liz Parker." Amy said as she opened the hallway closet to reveal Liz standing inside a guilty look on her face.

"I was just um; I'm going to go home bye guys." Liz said as she dashed out the door.

Michael smirked at the tiny brunette as she ran out the front door and across the street;  
Max sure knows how to pick them. Michael though, his best friend and Liz were so much alike always in the middle of everything.

Maria walked down the stairs a guilty look on her face she had sent Liz down to listen in and report on what happened.

"We're going to go out see you mom," Maria said grabbing Michael's arm and dragging him out the door.

Amy simply smiled. Things were going to be very interesting around these parts.

The End


End file.
